Silver Sun
by SerenityGreyWolf
Summary: Two curses collide, and an ancient rivalry ignites. But when Yuki befriends the new girl, what has Aktio hidden from him? Who is she, why does she try so hard to avoid her Family, and why doesn't she talk about her past? First Fanfic, but a good one.
1. The Silver Girl

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic, and I hope you like it! Thanks to .bear for the inspiration! Oh, and I don't own anything except my OC's (jeez, do we really have to put that there?)**

_Prologue Part 1: One fateful night, a long time ago, wolf howls echoed underneath a full moon. Wolves, Foxes, Coyotes, Jackals, and a Dingo gathered in a clearing surrounded by Pines. Each different specie traveled from different parts of the world to meet. There weren't many of them though. There were about five wolves, three foxes, two coyotes, and one Dingo. These animals were known to others as 'The Gifted'. They all formed a circle, each animal with its own kind. All except one. A small wolf, whose colour could not be seen under the thick growth in which she was hidden. This wolf was not gifted, she was cursed. Many of the 'gifts' were passed down from each animal's ancestors. Not even she knew what her curse was, no one did. Because of that, they all left her alone. When all were settled, a large wolf, dark as a moonless night, grinned as he spoke. "You all know why we are here, and if you don't, allow me to refresh your memory…"_

Luna lifted her head to the sign above the door, and her long silver hair fell away from her face. _Class 2-D. This must be it. _She took a breath, and opened the door. As she entered, the teacher walked over to her with an angry expression on her face. "You're late" she growled.

"I know I know I just.." Luna lowered her eyes. She couldn't explain why she was late, no one would understand.

"Ugh, never mind. You can sit over there".

The teacher pointed over toward a spare desk located next to a cheerful looking girl with brown hair. The girl looked over at her and smiled sweetly. "Hi, my name is Tohru Honda. You must be the new girl, what's your name?"

"Uh, yes. My name is Luna Azura. Nice to meet you Tohru".

"Hey, if you want to, you can hang around with us." She gestured toward Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo**.**

Luna smiled a little and nodded slightly toward Tohru. "Thank you"._ She's so… nice._ At the same time, she played with the charm she had around her neck. Two crescents, side by side.

Later that day, at lunch, Luna was caught off guard by a group of girls. The girls had a look of anger mixed with greed upon their faces. Oh yes, and insanity. They were seriously pissed off about the fact that Luna gets to spend time with Yuki on her first day of school. Luna rolled her eyes._ Great, fan girls. _Luna had noticed these girls staring at Yuki all throughout the day, and it was really starting to bug her. Though, she didn't blame them. Luna smirked and turned the other way. At that moment, Yuki happened to turn around and see Luna with the girls.

One of them grabbed Luna by her arm and yanked her close. "Now listen here missy, just because you're new here doesn't mean you get out of the rules first day. Rule number one"- Luna tore her arm out of the girls grasp, sending her flying into a locker. Luna spun around and pulled the girl away from the locker and held her tight. Luna's eyes changed colour to grey, and the girl held in front of her winced with fear. "Ok MISSY! For starters, you don't call ME missy, yeh? Second, there are NO rules while I'm around, got it? And third, don't bug me about anything, don't talk to me about anything, and don't even THINK about looking at me anymore, because if I catch you, you're dead to me". Luna shoved the girl to the ground and walked off, smiling to herself. The fan girl, too shaken to move, searched for her friends. Too bad they had all run off, now the poor little girl has been humiliated in front of her dear Yuki.

_Two months later_

"WHAT!"

Shigure had suggested that they have, well, a party. It wasn't for any special occasion, Shigure just thought that he should invite Luna to stay over, and have a little party. A party, you know, food, lots of it.** (Knowing Shigure, that wasn't the only reason he invited Luna over, lol)** Anyway, it was because of this that Kyo lost his temper. Anyway, how about we skip half the conversation and get to the good bit, shall we?

"I mean, come on! A party? You must be joking! And a sleep over at the same time!"

Shigure laughed, and Kyo only looked more pissed off. "Why not Kyo, first impressions are the best!"

"Yeah! So why don't we just kick you out of the house for a night huh? You're the only thing that stops people coming back!"

"Kyo, is there something wrong?"

Kyo looked over to see a smiling Tohru, and then raged again. "Of course there's something wrong! She creeps me out! There's something not right about her!" Tohru suddenly looked hurt, and seeing what he had done, Kyo returned to his normal, slightly aggravated self.

Shigure hesitated. "Uhhh, maybe we shouldn't invite her over then."

"Oh no, it's alright" Tohru reassured him. "Kyo's just being paranoid, I'll tell Luna about the 'party' when I next see her."

"Paranoid. Hah" Kyo grumbled to himself. He stomped up the stairs and slammed his door. "I'll show them. I'll prove it to them. She's not, normal. She's not, human…."

Meanwhile, Yuki kept quiet and looked down at his hands. He should've said something too. He knew what Kyo meant. He saw it the first day Luna walked into the classroom. He saw what happened between her and the fan girls. Her eyes weren't normal, they were, almost like an animal's eyes. Whenever Kyo attracted cats, they never went near her. They despised her, like she was their greatest enemy. When she looked at one, it hissed and screamed, clinging to Kyo like he was its only life support. Yes, there was something wrong with her, but something inside him stopped him from telling them. He walked off to his room without a sound.

_Over at Luna's little house, around the same time_

It was getting dark, but Luna still had work to do. She moved the last box inside. It had been two months since she had moved there, but she hadn't bothered to move half of the boxes. Until now. She turned around, wiping the sweat from her forehead. The wind picked up and leaves blew onto her front porch. It looked like a storm was headed that way. She looked up toward the Pine tree outside her house. A Pine tree seems a little out of place there, doesn't it? But that's the only reason she bought the house anyway. It reminded her of home. Her eyes returned to her driveway **(She doesn't have a car, by the way)**, and she saw what she had been waiting for. A girl, around her age, stalked up the driveway. Her dark maroon hair flowed behind her as she gracefully paced up to the porch. Luna let out a little growl. "Kataki". Luna almost spat the words in her face. Kataki came face to face with Luna, and gave a wicked smile.

"It has been such a long time Lunara, where are your manners?"

**Ok, what do you think? Is it too short? (Too long?) Is it good? Please give me some tips and tell me what you think! And I don't mind criticism, it just helps me get better (just not too much criticism though, ok?)**


	2. Fighter

**Okay people! Here's the second chapter! Thanks for the review .Bear and Konekoko. Konekoko, uh, I'm sure they're in class 2-D. Oh well ^^ enjoy the story! Oh yeh, I don't own anything except my OC's **

_Prologue Part 2: "… and so we are alike. From this day on, we will be together in soul. We are a pack now, and we shall never abandon each other. Our names and powers shall be passed down through our pups, and their pups. Does any one have anything they would like to say?" The small hidden wolf poked her nose out from under the bushes. She spoke, but her words were shaky and fearful. "Uh, umm, I, uh, have a"- "SILENCE!" The black wolf spun and snarled at her. She retreated again, and whimpered softly. One of the foxes, a blood red one, watched the small wolf. She was the only one in the pack that felt sorry for her. The black wolf continued. "Why are you even here? You don't belong here. You're not gifted, you're CURSED! Why, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" At that moment, something changed. The wind stilled, and nothing moved. They were all too frightened. Too frightened to move. The small wolf strode out of the bushes, and faced the black wolf. "Do you know, do you REMEMBER, who my ancestor is? DO YOU! Yes, I am cursed. I am cursed with powers unknown to neither me nor you. Take a moment to remember who I am." The black wolf snarled, and returned to his place in the circle. Immediately afterward, all that was heard was a slight, quiet clapping sound. It grew louder and louder, until a human stepped out of the bushes. "Well done, I still can't believe you actually all gathered here". The human chuckled to himself. "Now, allow me to explain to you MY curse."_

Luna stared at Kataki, and her eyes turned grey again. "Why are you here" she growled through clenched teeth. It wasn't a question, but it needed answering. Kataki put on her 'Oh poor me, you're so mean' face. "I was only here to tell you that everyone misses you". Kataki looked innocent, but Luna wasn't fooled._ C'mon Luna, you grew up with this girl. Don't let her mind tricks get to you_. "So what, you're probably lying anyway. You always do" Luna's eyes returned to their normal, steely-blue colour. She had calmed down, for now. She grumbled again, and held onto the pendant around her neck.

Luna faced at Kataki, and she asked her another question. "I know that wasn't the only reason you came here. Tell me, what is the other?" Kataki smiled. "Why, to see you of course! It's been so long, you know, after you"- another growl from Luna and Kataki shut her mouth, but not long after she spoke again. "Why did you do it Luna." Luna closed her eyes. "It was for the better. They didn't want me anyway."

Tohru waited at the front of she school gate, waiting. She checked the time, and worried. Where was Luna? School was starting soon, and she hadn't shown up. Tohru was about to turn and leave when she saw a speck of silver in the corner of her eye. Luna was rushing up to Tohru, waving her arm about. "Sorry I'm late, I had to go pick up something that I forgot". Tohru just smiled, like always, and went to her class with Luna, getting Yuki and Kyo along the way. "Good morning Yuki, good morning Kyo." Yuki smiled at her, the kind of smile he gave Tohru. "Good morning Luna, how are you?"

"Oh, good thanks"

"Hmph" Kyo grumped, and began to walk faster.

Luna just stared at him. "What's up with him?"

Tohru laughed and, well what do you know, Kyo got more pissed off. "No, he's just being an idiot. He doesn't seem to like you anymore"

Luna looked surprised for a second, but she only laughed, and that, obviously, only pissed Kyo off MORE. "Oh well. Idiot, haha, that name fits him perfectly."

It was at this point that Kyo was feeling particularly _pissed off. _He turned around and lunged at Luna.

"KYO!" yelled Tohru, who, as usual, panicked.

Luna simply moved to the side, and as Kyo had passed, she grabbed his shirt, and tugged him back, sending him crashing face first into the ground. And with that, she sat on him.

Yuki and Tohru simply stared at the tall, thin girl that had just slammed a boy that had trained for years, face first into the ground. She didn't look strong, and she didn't seem to have any muscles. So how could she do that?

Kyo didn't wait for an answer. Instead he brought his arm up behind him to grab her. Luna saw this and stood up. She put her foot on his back, grabbed both of his wrists, and pulled. Not too hard, she didn't want to yank his arms out, just humiliate him. Of course it worked, although only the four saw it. Yuki couldn't help but to muffle a laugh. Funnily, Tohru did as well. The most pain Luna had seemed to inflict on Kyo was on his pride. So he was perfectly fine, he just hated Luna more and more. When Luna let him get up, Kyo didn't bother to strike at her again. Who would? Although, as the others turned around, Luna grabbed Kyo by the shirt and pulled him close. She whispered in his ear, loud enough for only him to hear. "Now now, we don't want to get hurt do we? We can play the hate game if you want, but you know, I'll win." She let him go and turned to walk off. She looked at him once more though. "Oh, and keep your superstitions to yourself will you?" She put her finger to her lips and smiled wickedly. With that, she left to join the others.

_~At Lunch~_

"Oh, it seems Hana and Uo aren't here today at all" Tohru quoted as she looked around searching for them. She sat down next to Kyo who, in all honesty, was beginning to look _very_ pissed off indeed. Yuki sat next to Luna, a little closer than usual too. Who noticed this? Why, it was none other than the little brat that got humiliated in front of Yuki two months ago. She knew what Luna would do if she caught her looking at them, so she ran off to tell Motoko what had happened. Oh yes, and did I mention that there was already a war going on between Luna and the Fan Girls? Well this is where it gets really ugly. Motoko ordered one of the Fan Girls to lure Luna away from the others so that she could deal with Luna herself. When Luna was where Motoko wanted her, the battle began. **(No you silly people, NOT full on punching and blood, lol) **

Motoko grabbed Luna and turned her around. When Luna saw her face, she started laughing. "Hahahaha! You look so funny when you're angry!" Of course this was the wrong time to pick a fight with Luna. See, allow me to explain. Luna is usually calm, and sometimes she will burst out with anger. But sometimes, rarely, she is hyper and makes jokes out of everything. _That's_ when you DON'T fight with her. Did uh, someone tell Motoko that? No? Well then you're definitely going to enjoy the next part.

Motoko's anger only grew stronger. "LISTEN, I saw you with Yuki, and he's MINE. Get it? Mine1 Now why don't you leave him alone and go back to wherever you came from." Luna raised her hand, and slapped Motoko. "Shut up woman. Get a hold of yourself. You're delusional" and then she started laughing again. Motoko was about to crack. "What is wrong with you? You nutter! You're bonkers! What the hell is wrong with you?" Luna put a 'serious' face on. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I acting stupid again? Here, let me see where I hurt you…." And with that she clapped her hands in front of Motoko's face and ran off laughing. That brings the tally of people that hate Luna's guts to… Two!

When Luna returned and sat next to Yuki, he asked what happened. "Oh, just some girl, Motoku or something like that, decided to pick a fight with me for hanging around with you. But it was seriously funny, because it was one of my hyper fights". She then decided to explain about her Hyper Fights, what they were and when they happened. Then of course, she explained what she did. It took about a second for all of what happened to actually get to them, but when it did, guess who could hear the laughing? You guessed it! Motoko! Oh boy was she mad. She stomped off, pushing one of her followers out of the way as she did.

Tohru suddenly piped up "Oh, that's right, I just remembered something. Luna, Shigure has invited you to a party, sort of. It's a little one, not celebrating anything, but Shigure suggested it. Would you like to join us? You can sleep in my room!".

"Sure, I would love to! So, um, when is it? `

"Oh, this weekend after school. I'll be going out shopping to get the food. Would you like to come with me?"

"Ok, sure! This party sounds pretty alright!" Luna smiled, and something inside of her changed. Her double crescent charm changed colour from gold to silver.

_~Somewhere far away~_

Kataki stood with a black haired man, whose age was around 21 years old, and sighed. "She's not coming and never will, isn't it obvious?" The man only kept a firm gaze upon whatever he was looking at. "Umbrae, are you listening to me?" Umbrae spoke, but he didn't move. "Kataki, go back and convince Lunara that she must return."

"You're not the boss of me! Since when did YOU become leader. In fact, we never did have a leader. We stick together, we don't rule."

Umbrae snarled at her. "Just go, for the sake of everyone else. She'll only listen to you. I know we treated her wrong, but please listen to me. I now know what she did was the right thing, but leaving as well was too much for everyone. We're falling apart Kataki, please".

"Urgh, fine. But Raven will NOT like this." And with that, she left.

**Thanks for reading this! This one's longer than chapter one, so I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews please! Oh, yes, and I'll explain about Umbrae's name. You see, the word Umbra means dark, or black (or something like that) in, Latin? I can't remember. Also, pronunciation guide!-**

**Luna~ Loo-nah**

**Kataki~ Kah-Tah-Key**

**Umbrae~ Um-Bray**

**Oh yeh, I was hyper when I wrote the Motoko part ^^**


	3. Party Crashing

**Sorry that it took so long! School holidays ended, so I had to take time off my laptop for a while. Please enjoy! ^^ I don't own anything except my OC's**

_Prologue Part 3: The gifted backed away after hearing of the man's curse. Snarls echoed throughout the forest, and the man continued his speech. "I am sick and tired of you showing off your gifts as if they meant nothing to you! Do you realize what you have got? No, you have no more chances now. Now you will now know what it feels like to be cursed!" The man had a manic look on his face as he approached the Gifted. They were far more powerful than any other human. But of course, this man wasn't human. The small wolf leapt out in front of the other wolves, her silver fur glistening. She snarled as the man got closer. The same thought ran through each of the Gifted's heads. '_Why is she doing this for us, after all we've done to her?' _The small wolf growled fiercely. "Don't you DARE touch my pack. They are my family, our souls are joined, and will protect them no matter what." The Gifted stared at the small wolf in awe. None of the others would have been able to do that if they were treated like she was. She was truly a great wolf. But all of that changed. The small wolf only managed to inflict minor damage upon the man, and he tossed her to the side. The man cast a slight glance at the pile of fur that lay limp on the ground. "Pity.." He turned to the Gifted. "Now it's your turn". He grinned and raised his hand to them. There was a flash of blinding light. When it receded, the man chuckled, and walked away._

Tohru and Luna were carrying the shopping bags back to the house for the party that Shigure had planned. It was mostly food. In fact, it was all food. While they walked, they learnt more about each others lives. It's only when Tohru starts asking questions about Luna's life that it gets interesting, since you probably already know about Tohru's anyway. "So Luna, do you always get into fights? And how did you become so strong?"

"Well, yeh, I got into a lot of fights when I was younger, that's how I became so strong. Actually, it's only at certain times that I become strong."

"Your eyes turn grey"

"Ah, you noticed that, didn't you. I don't know why that happens, but when it does, I become much stronger and tend to fight anyone that provokes me." Luna closed her eyes, smiling. She knew perfectly well why it happens, but she couldn't tell Tohru. After all, Luna still didn't understand the extent of her strength, so it wouldn't be wise to tell someone that may fear that. It was better to learn control. She opened her eyes again and fiddled with her necklace.

Tohru noticed this. "Hey Luna, why do you always play with that pendant?"

Luna looked surprised. "I do? Oh, I didn't notice that. I guess I sort of do that subconsciously ."

"What is it?"

"I got it from my mother, who got it from her mother, and so on. I'm really attached to it. Each person in my family has their own pendant. They always have a large crescent and then something inside. Mine is a smaller crescent see?" Luna held the double crescents up to Tohru.

"Hey, wasn't it gold before?" Tohru was the first to notice this, and it was quite obvious that Luna hadn't.

Luna looked down at her pendant, surprised. "Oh my, you're right, it was. I wonder how that happened. Oh well, I always liked the colour silver better." Luna smiled, but inside, she was repeatedly questioning herself. Why _did _it change colour? Why..

Tohru and Luna arrived at the house right on time. As they walked toward it Yuki ran out to greet them, which of course he usually did when they were inside. I wonder why he ran out this time? Hehehe, you should know by now, shouldn't you. Anyway, Yuki carried some of the bags inside, while Luna met Shigure. "The others told me a lot about you. My name is Shigure Sohma, and I own this house." Shigure smiled. "My, they didn't tell me how beautiful you are." Shigure fell to the floor. Why? Because Yuki whacked him over the head, that's why. "Never mind him, he's sort of a, pervert, to put it in one word." Luna smiled and giggled. "Oh really? Well, thanks for the warning". She stepped around the still half unconscious Shigure as Yuki guided her into the house. When Kyo saw her enter, he grumbled and decided to walk upstairs. It was only with a quick glance from Luna that Kyo changed his mind, for his own safety.

"Wow, your house is so big and- oh!"

Luna noticed a large patch on one of the walls. The 'fixed' wall was very badly put together and looked as though it would fall apart any second. She automatically assumed it was Kyo that made the hole in the wall. And Kyo that 'fixed' the wall. "Let me guess, Kyo?" she queried, pointing at the wall. "Oh, and Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, and Kyo" she said, pointing at each of the patches on the wall.

Yuki laughed. "Yes, they are. Usually what's left over when we fight."

"Oh, so you two fight?"

"Yes, quite a lot actually". Yuki chuckled to himself a little. With that, the night went on perfectly.

Until Luna suggested a game.

The others gasped, (Kyo wasn't with them of course) and Luna smiled wickedly. "C'mon guys, it'll be fun, just make sure he doesn't get out of the house."

Tohru place her hands over her mouth. "We couldn't could we?"

""Pleeeeeease!"

"Oh ok" Yuk said as he smiled. Luna smiled too, and they walked off into the kitchen.

"Kyo-Kyo, where are you?" Luna stalked up the stairs, and what was in her hand? That's a secret.

Luna entered a room to find a sleeping Kyo. She grinned, and walked right up to him. She raised her hand, the one with the secret in it, and brought it down upon Kyo. "WAKE UP KYOOO!"

Kyo woke up, to find himself repetitively bashed over the head with, a, LEEK!

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Luna ran out the door, and Kyo chased after her. "COME BACK HERE YOU WIMP!"

As he reached the doorway, he was jumped by Yuki, Luna and Tohru, all whacking him with leeks. Yes, I know it's cruel, but it's funny.

It all stopped though, as they were interrupted by a visitor.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

There was a massive smash, and someone, or something broke through the wall.

_At one of the Azura houses_

"Raven?" Kataki walked through one of the doors in the Azura house, to find a black haired 18 year old girl sitting in a dark room.

"Did Luna come back?" The girl, Raven, spoke quietly, almost a whisper.

"N-no, she didn't come back." Even Kataki was scared of Raven. Raven was by far the scariest of the three sisters, and hated Luna. She smiled. Luna wasn't coming back. It was too perfect.

"B-but Umbrae, h-he asked me to see her again. To convince her t-to come back."

Raven slammed her fist on the table, and it nearly broke in two. "Kataki, you disappoint me. Are you Umbrae's little pet?, or are you my sister."

Kataki snarled.

"Hmph, act all you want Kataki, I know you won't challenge me. Oh, by the way, where are Tonaha and Taniho?"

Kataki gasped. _The twins! Where are they!_

_Back at Shigure's house_

Two grey figures burst through the wall, calling out as they fell. A 15 year old boy with sandy coloured hair walked in after them. He looked down at the children still waking from their daze. They were both around 12 or 11 years old and they were twins. Both looked exactly the same, except one had longer hair and more feminine features. The other difference was that the girl had black tips to her grey hair, wile the boy had white. The boy nudged them with his foot. The twins shot straight up, and smiled at him.

"Aren't you two here two do something else other than destroy things?" The boy his arms crossed as the others ran around like they owned the place.

"LUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Luna came down the stairs and looked horrified. "Oh no".

The twins barged into her, knocking her down to the ground. Luna pushed them off and got angry. "What are you two doing here! What did you do to the wall! Didn't I make it clear that when I leaved, I didn't want to see anyone again!"

"Tonaha, Taniho, where are you? Did you find her?" The sandy haired boy walked over to the stairs to see an angry looking girl with two kids stuck to her legs.

"...DEREKO." Luna made it quite clear that she wasn't happy, so Tonaha and Taniho ran from her legs to behind Dereko's. Luna walked up to Dereko, still towering above him, and asked again.

Dereko sighed "We came here to tell you that Umbrae wants Kataki to visit you again" At least we actually decided to tell you that." The boy's bad-ass attitude was not helping.

Yuki and Tohru looked down the stairs to see Luna arguing with 3 people they had never met before, while Kyo ran do his room, padlocked, and double locked his room, grumbling to himself. Shigure ran to the room the strangers were in, knelt by the broken wall, and wept. "Why me, why me.."

"Luna, who are these people?" Yuki asked curiously as he walked down the stairs.

"My family" She growled through clenched teeth.

"So, you're not happy that your family is here to see you?"

"No, in fact, they should leave right now".

Dereko looked grumpy and the Twins frowned. "We honestly need you back Luna, it's not the same without you."

"Yeh, I bet it is" she grumped, crossing her arms and turning around.

Tonaha (That's the girl) walked over to Luna and tugged on her shirt (Luna wears long sleeved shirts and jeans). "Luna…"

Luna didn't turn. She mumbled something about literally 'crashing the party'.

Tonaha looked very hurt and returned to Taniho (the boy) and seemed to cry. Dereko put his hand on her shoulder and glared at Luna, although she still didn't turn. As Dereko and the twins turned and left. Tohru noticed that they had the same kind of necklaces that Luna had. She didn't get to see them properly, but she knew that they all had the same large crescent with something inside of them, and Tonaha and Taniho's looked similar.

"Luna" Yuki said quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder "is there something you want to tell us?"

Luna turned to Yuki, with tears in her eyes, and hugged him.

_Somewhere not too far away_

Kataki was walking down toward where she was told Luna would be. Along the way, she saw three people head toward her. She noticed that it was Dereko and the twins, Tonaha and Taniho. She looked at each of them. Dereko was grumpier than usual, and Taniho was holding a sobbing Tonaha. As they passed each other, Dereko only said "Don't bother", and moved along. Kataki wondered what had happened, so she ran toward the house.

**Hey! What do you think? It's longer than the other ones, so I hope you like it ^^ Dedicated to .Bear, NecromancerSorceress, and LadyLawless. Also, whose life should I ruin **_**First**_**, Kyo's or Yuki's? Reviews please ^^**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry that it took so long! I got writers block for a bit. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry LadyLawless, I had to start ruining Yuki's life first. It was how I planned it originally anyway. And, my two friends would murder me for hurting Kyo… lol. I only own my OC's. Anyway, here it is!**

_Prologue part 4: The Gifted didn't move. Instead of animals, there were humans. One by one, they all got up. They looked at themselves, and then each other. They were all so frightened. Was this what the man meant? Were they cursed now? Each human looked a bit like the animal they were just a few seconds ago. The black wolf had dark black hair, the blood red fox maroon hair, the small wolf silver hair…. Over time, this fright turned into anger. It grew stronger everyday the Gifted lived. They still had the gift that they had when they were animals. Which means that the silver wolf, who was now a silver girl, was still cursed… The gifted still kept together though, as one family. Of course, this loss against the cursed man was blamed upon the silver girl. They punished her. 'Weakling, why didn't you stop him' they would tell her. Every generation, the descendant of the silver wolf was always scarred emotionally and physically. The descendants would often rebel against the pack, and in turn, they would be punished again. The pack would change into their true form when their curse broke, or if they felt the need to. They didn't know how it broke, but it would always reappear in their children. A story was told in the pack as well. The story of the man who changed them. The story of the man cursed by the god of the zodiac…._

Everything was still. No one moved, waiting for the poof when Yuki changed. But he didn't. He stood there, unable to move. The curse hadn't broken, had it? No, it was definitely still there. Then why didn't he change? He looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms. Kyo was still locked in his room, due to the attack, and wasn't coming out anytime soon. He thought that they were all outside the door, waiting…. Yuki, in a state of shock, decided to talk to Luna. "L-Luna, are you okay"?

She calmed a little, and held on to him.

"Oh Yuki, I never meant to hurt them, I just don't want to go back!" She cried in his arms and the others left them alone. Shigure's idea.

"Why don't you want to go back?" Yuki said, sitting with Luna.

"They, they don't care for me. They _hate_ me!"

"But, they looked like they were telling the truth." Yuki dried her eyes.

"Lies, all lies. They only want me back so that they have someone to blame everything on." She curled up in Yuki's arms. Yuki held her tight. It felt good being able to finally hug a girl without changing.

"Why do they always blame you?" Yuki stroked her silver hair. **(Well you can obviously tell what's happening between them here, can't you?)**

"They always have. They always blamed my mother, and her mother, and so on."

Yuki looked down, and noticed something on her arm. A small white stripe, and another, and another. They looked like, scars? From whips? He traced one with his finger, and she flinched.

"Did they do this to you?"

Luna only muffled a cry. Yuki slowly pulled up her sleeve. More scars. And on her other arm, scars. He was horrified. He pulled the sleeve down again to cover them.

"Luna!" A tall girl stood in the doorway. A tall girl with maroon hair. Kataki. "Luna what are you doing!"

Luna leapt from Yuki's arms and Yuki got up. "Go away Kataki." Luna growled. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to go back. Couldn't they get the point?

"Luna, what did you do to Dereko and the twins?"

"They got what they deserved. Go away. Don't come back. GO!" Luna was furious.

It was at this time that time that Kataki felt particularly angry, and mischievous.

"Oh, was I interrupting something special?" She grinned and looked over to Yuki.

"Kataki" Luna sounded extremely angry. "Don't go there, okay".

"Oh why not, you two seemed quite happy anyway"

"KATAKI!"

"What's the boys name then, huh?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Oh my, you don't even trust me enough to know his name!" Kataki gave Luna the 'Poor me' face.

"No, I don't! Now get out of my face!"

Kataki sighed. "Luna, I can't go back until you do."

"Then don't. Just go somewhere else, but not here."

Kataki was about to walk off when she snapped her head back around and looked at Yuki. She peered at him curiously. "Don't I know you? You look familiar."

Yuki was confused. "No, I am sure we've never met before."

"Huh. Tell me boy, have you ever heard of the Gifted before?" Kataki grinned.

Luna turned to Kataki. "No Kataki. Don't."

"Don't tell me what to do Lunara, it's time you felt punishment again." Kataki wasn't joking. She had a serious look on her face, which rarely appeared.

Meanwhile, Shigure and Tohru were actually watching the whole thing. They both had a terrified look on their face. Shigure whispered to himself. "Akito never told him…."

Tohru looked over to Shigure. "Told him what?"

"Long ago, the Sohma family had heard of a group of animals called 'the Gifted'. They enraged the Head of the family, the man possessed by the Zodiac God, without even knowing it. He felt that they had been showing off their gifts, and decided that they should know what it feels like to be cursed too. He found them gathered at a meeting in a pine clearing. He used most of his power to curse them. They changed from animals to humans, but still kept their gifts. I never thought I would live to see the day I would meet the Gifted…."Shigure shook his head and walked away.

"W-wait". Tohru walked off after Shigure.

Shigure grabbed the phone and called Hatori. When Hatori answered, Shigure spoke sternly. "You, Akito, here now. Why? I'll tell you why…"

"I swear he looks familiar. Can't you see it Luna?"

"No, I was locked up most of my life, remember?" Luna crossed her arms and growled at Kataki.

"Touchy now, aren't we."

"Kataki"- Luna was cut off by the sound of car tires screeching. They turned to see a black car come to a halt. Out of it stepped two men. Were they both men? Luna couldn't tell. The younger one seemed different. And dangerous.

Yuki stepped back with a look of horror on his face. "A-Akito".

Luna and Kataki took no notice of Akito, mumbling words to themselves.

Akito looked at Luna, because Kataki had this weird way of just 'blending in'.

"Who is this girl?" Akito said that with a tone that seemed to Luna like Akito was asking for trouble. But that's Luna. Luna thinks everyone wants to challenge her.

"Who's _this_ girl?" Luna growled, pointing at Akito when she said 'this'.

Akito stepped back, and she went pale.

"Oh yes, it's not that hard to see your little secret. I could sense it the moment you got out of the car. Oh, and by the look on Yuki's face, I don't think you've told him". Luna grinned By this time, Kyo decided to come out of his room, and was watching the whole thing, as were Tohru and Shigure. They all decided that it was best for them to stay out of it.

"Shut up, dog!" Akito raged and sent Luna flying outside the house.

Yuki was shocked. "A-A-Akito, you're a… why didn't you… Luna..."

Akito turned to Yuki, while Luna tried to get up. She had hit the tree outside, and she wasn't ready for the hit. Kataki had rushed to her side.

"Yes Yuki, I am a girl" Akito said. "But that aside, I'm sure you want to know about our family's history. Don't you?"

Yuki was so frightened that he dared not to oppose Akito. He only nodded, but Akito was too interested in what she was about to tell Yuki to bother about the lame excuse of an answer.

"Long ago…." And so she proceeded to tell him what Shigure had told Tohru. "And can't you see! These people are the enemy! They are the Gifted!"

By then Luna had gotten up, with Kataki's help, and stormed off toward Akito.

"How DARE you! Revealing the secret like that! It's not your place to do that!" Luna shoved Akito to the floor. Her eyes were an emotionless grey, as she tried to attack Akito again. This time, Hatori stepped in. He grabbed Luna's arm and threw her. Kataki leapt forward and landed on Hatori, sending him to the ground as well. The battle continued, until Tohru came down the stairs in tears. "Please" she whimpered, "Please stop. You're fighting like animals". Luna spun around after knocking Hatori to the floor and put her face close to Tohru's.

"That's because we ARE stupid girl!" She shoved Tohru onto the stairs and turned to leap at Akito. But Kyo was watching. He saw what she did to Tohru. And oh my, was he ANGRY! He lunged forward at Luna and put his hands around her neck. Luna smiled.

"Shall we dance again?"

Kyo stopped. For a split second he remembered every time that Luna had attacked him. That was all Luna needed. She kicked his stomach and spun around as she got up.

Yuki looked to Luna, almost crying. "Luna, why didn't you tell me...?"

"Hah! tell YOU huh? I couldn't tell you because then I would be almost KILLED! Idiot! But what about you huh? Your rules don't seem to be as strict as mine, why didn't you tell me!"

Yuki looked down. "I was afraid that….you'd hate me".

Luna didn't care. She had no feelings left. Now she was a fighter, who had no mercy for any that got in her way. She turned to Kyo, breathing heavily.

"Hehe, I can't fight much longer like _this"._

Kyo, Akito and Hatori thought they had won. Kataki thought otherwise.

"Luna, no"

"Yes Kataki."

"Luna stop!"-

Luna leapt at Kyo, and a blinding light shined from her. In her place was a large Silver Wolf, and she had pinned Kyo to the floor. "Hah, see Kataki, I told you I'd get bigger. Now, where were we?"

"LUNA!"

Luna turned to the hole in the wall. "N-no..."

"Akito!"

Luna looked to the door. "No…"

**Ooh, spooky huh? Just kidding. So, I revealed almost everything, huh? but if it seems a bit weird, it's because I wrote it at different times, which meant different emotions. That meant a different style of writing. Can't wait for the next one? Reviews Please!**

**~SGW~**


	5. Battle

**Hey! Sorry for being so late again, but here it is! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, and don't worry LadyLawless, Ayame shall not be harmed =D**

_Prologue Part 5: The Gifted lived their life as usual, and made sure to keep away from the Sohmas. Although their anger about what they had done to them still lingered, they survived. At times, the Gifted would change in public, in which special measures were taken. The people that viewed the scene were taken to one of the Gifted, Keito. Keito's gift was to have control over memories and thoughts. Keito would erase their memories, and make sure that they were knocked out until they were taken back to where they lived. It was a little harsh, but they survived. Until one day. Two of the Azura (the Gifted) were out taking a walk when they were attacked by a group of people. The two members of the Azura happened to be the Jackals, and were taken away. The next day, one was found almost dead. The other was yet to be found. The one that was found though, died that night. The other missing Jackal never returned. The attackers were later identified as the Ox, the Dog, and the Horse of the Zodiac….._. (The animals came randomly to my head, so I don't mean that any of them would actually do that)

"No…." Luna looked toward the door and the hole in the wall. At the door stood the rest of the members of the Zodiac. At the wall, the rest of the Azura. When Akito had left, Hatsuharu gathered the rest of the Zodiac, because he thought that something was wrong. When Dereko and the Twins returned, the rest of the Azura went to where Dereko said Luna was. Luna snarled at Kyo, (She's a wolf, remember?) putting her paw closer to his neck. She snapped at his face, and then leapt off of him. Everyone stood still. Yuki was on his knees, in tears. Shigure was now with Hatori, helping him up. Akito sat up against the wall, breathing heavily. Kyo was on the ground, and Tohru ran to him. Kataki backed away toward the rest of her family. Luna turned and snapped at her.

"Traitor! How can you leave me for them?" Tears fell from her steel blue wolf eyes.

"Luna, you belong with us, not them" Kataki said pointing to the Sohmas.

Luna sobbed, and changed back. When she changed back though, a silver shroud surrounded her. The clothes that she was wearing before she changed had materialized back onto her body. This happened to all the Gifted, so in that way, they felt they were better than the Sohmas. Akito took advantage of this, and she leapt at Luna. Dereko raced over to knock Akito out of the way, but tripped and crashed into her instead. "Get off of me you stupid mutt!" Akito kicked him off and grabbed Luna by her hair. Some of the Azura family flinched a little, while one smiled. Most of the Sohmas decided to come closer to Akito, as if to say that they would fight for her at any time. Although Akito had always hurt them and treated them like shit, they still moved to defend her. Akito pulled out a knife, and put it to Luna's throat, threatening the others. "Come closer, and the girl dies". There was a spark of insanity in Akito's eyes as she put the knife closer. What she didn't notice was when Yuki crept up behind her and pulled Luna back, while pushing Akito forward. The knife flew into the air, and Hatori managed to grab it before any more harm was done. Akito was about to attack Yuki but was stopped.

A tall man with black hair moved from the Azura family. "Akito, stop before we decide to kill you right here and now". Umbrae spoke with no fear in his voice, so Akito felt challenged.

"Go on, try and kill me. Just remember I have the rest of my family behind me". What she actually meant was, 'If you try to kill me, they will fight for me and suffer'. Umbrae saw this, and restrained himself. He knew what measures Akito would go to so that she could stay alive. Plus, it wasn't the others fault for being born into that family anyway, they can't change who they are. But Akito didn't stop there.

"Umbrae, still trying to be the Leader huh? Good luck, I know your family's ways, and you couldn't be leader even if you threatened to shoot all of them".

Umbrae stiffened. Akito knew her way with words, and easily got through to him.

"Enough!" Akito stopped, and a shiver went down her spine.

"Raven…."

A girl, whose hair was black with white at the tips walked forward. She was Akito's age, and everyone moved away from her to let her through. If the meaning of fear became a living thing, then it would have to be Raven. Her hair was short, and spiked down. Her eyes were black and merciless. Her voice could scare off any creature. She had quite a reputation in the two families. Yes, she was fear.

Raven walked slowly over to Luna and grabbed her. Luna hadn't said or done anything this whole time. She just sat there on her knees, her hair over her eyes. "C'mon Luna, come back with us. We _so_ do miss you". Raven put her hand to Luna's chin and made Luna face her. "What do you say?"

Luna's eyes stared off into nothing. She had nothing to say. Her life was ruined. Her family had found her, they were going to take her away, there was probably going to be another war, and most of all, she couldn't be with Yuki.

Raven was not pleased with her response. "I said, what do you say!" She gripped harder on Luna's chin, yanking her head forward a little. Luna still didn't reply. Raven raised her hand and punched Luna hard in the cheek. Raven busted Luna's lip, but still no response. Yuki couldn't take it. He ran out of the door and left. Then Luna turned. When she saw Yuki leaving, her heart shattered.

Raven grinned. "So is that it? That boy?" Raven threw Luna to the ground. She turned to her two sisters, pointing to Luna. "Take her away". One of Raven's sisters, Kataki immediately rushed over to help Luna. The other, Harani, stood there and shook, before stumbling over. Harani had shoulder length snow white hair and was a frail 15 year old. She feared Raven, and everything about her. Kataki and Harani carefully took the now unconscious Luna back to the family. Raven returned with them, and Umbrae stepped forward. "Akito, there is one last thing I wish to ask of." He turned to the Azura, and the Sohmas. "Alone, with your promise that you won't harm me in anyway".

Akito didn't like this idea, but she agreed anyway. She gestured toward the rest of her family and Tohru. "Leave". They did not like the idea as well, but they all agreed and left, as did the Azura. "So, what were you going to ask me?"

"I know you lied. What did you really do to the Jackal?"

_~Meanwhile~_

Kataki had one last thing to do. Being the Red Fox, and the Silver wolf's first friend, she had to help Luna. She saw how much Luna despised Kyo, and decided to do something about it.

It was late, probably midnight. Kataki was quietly stalking through the trees, careful not to make a sound. She turned up at a familiar house, and entered it. She sneaked through it, until she found a certain room. She opened the door to find a familiar orange-haired boy sleeping not so peacefully. She eyed him, until she found what she was looking for. She slipped the beaded bracelet off of his wrist, and then darted outside before the stench reached her.

**Ok, thanks for reading! Please review. Ok, here are the Azura family (that you know so far, I'll tell you about Keito as well) and their Animals and necklace (they will be explained later)-**

**Luna, Silver Wolf, Double Crescent**

**Kataki, Red Fox, a small Fox in a Crescent Moon**

**Raven, Black Fox, a Skull in a Crescent Moon**

**Harani, White Fox, a Snowflake in a Crescent Moon**

**Dereko, Dingo, Two lines like this / one smaller than the other inside a Crescent Moon**

**Tonaha, Grey and White Coyote, a small Crescent Moon connected at the points to Half of a Sun, with the sun to the right, inside of a Crescent Moon.**

**Taniho, Grey and Black Coyote, the same a Tonaha's, except the Moon and Sun part is flipped around.**

**Umbrae, Black Wolf, Evening Star in a Crescent Moon**

**Keito, White Wolf, a Flower inside of a Crescent Moon**

**Jackals next part! Like it? Reviews pleeeaasee!**

**~SGW~**


End file.
